The Downfall of President Reyes
by SleepyCookie204
Summary: Set a few years after the ending of Red Dead Redemption, Jack Marston is on a quest to complete a contract on a man in Mexico, and in the process must aid the rebels in taking down the brutal government of the new president, Abraham Reyes. Oneshot.


The newly established rebellion started to weaken President Abraham Reyes' tyrannical government, said to be even more brutal and corrupt than the previous government headed by General Ignacio Sanchez. Ever since the downfall of Colonel Allende, Reyes' power hunger had been growing and growing more than ever. One of the key participants of downfall of Allende, the event that truly jump-started the revolution, was John Marston. Marston had been killed some years ago by U.S Federal Agents, but Reyes did not really remember Marston or any of the other people who helped him take down Sanchez and Allende.

It was the year of 1917, and not 6 years after the previous one, Mexico was about to suffer another bloody revolution which would probably lead to nothing. Ever since the brutal massacre of 1914, which killed thousands of protesting civilians, Reyes was slowly starting to fall in madness. By 1917, he was already having savage sex with multiple innocent women at the same time, and this was not his only form of "recreation". The President was also known to snatch random civilians and kill them in different ways, probably torturing them before they met their dark demise.

And it all of Reyes' horrendous activities led to this. Yet another rebellion was established, led by José Luis Vasquez. The rebellion started once again in the province of Nuevo Paraiso, quickly engaging in open conflict with provincial governor Francisco Moeda. Moeda had already lost the stronghold of Tesoro Azul. The rebels based in Nosalida and Torquemada were also rumored to be planning a open assault on El Presidio and eventually Escalera itself. The rebel forces had already attacked El Presidio once, but Moeda's troops were quick to react and retook the fortress. As a form of retribution to the rebels, Moeda had ordered a massacre on Chuparosa. But little did he know that his boss had made a mortal enemy.

Jack Marston, John Marston's son, had came to Mexico in order to complete a contract that would probably save the ranch that his father and mother struggled so much to build. Even though in the first few years after his father's murder Jack hadn't been tending the Ranch quite often, he decided that he wouldn't take the life of a gunslinger that his father did, seeing the consequences. Jack had no idea that his father had been a short-time but important ally of Reyes, and like his father once said it himself, Reyes couldn't remember Marston's name. He tried to work with Reyes in order to get his target, a man named Phillip Rose, but the same that happened with Jack's father happened to Jack. Reyes eventually decided to kill off Jack after his services were no longer needed.

Realizing that he wouldn't survive on his own, Jack decided to temporarily join Vasquez' rebels. In the process, he also learned that Mr. Rose had been working for Colonel Moeda in Nuevo Paraiso, probably one of the reasons of why Reyes betrayed him. Jack worked closely with Vasquez and the day to assault El Presidio finally arrived, and it was reported that Moeda's right hand man, a man named Roberto da Silva, was based in El Presidio. Preparing to attack El Presidio, Jack met with Vasquez in a rebel encampment near the fortress.

"Hello my good friend Jack!" Vasquez greeted him. "I have a carriage here with a Gatling gun mounted on it, are you ready to assault El Presidio?"

"If it means I'll finally capture Rose, then yes." Jack replied. "I imagine I'll control this fine thing over at the carriage."

"Yes you will, amigo!" Vasquez said, obviously he was very excited to get rid of Da Silva and then move on to Moeda himself. "No time to waste, my men will launch an attack on the fort and blow the gate open." He explained, pointing his finger at the gate. "When that happens, the driver here will enter El Presidio and you'll slaughter those putos!"

Jack nodded, and climbed the carriage, ready to use the Gatling gun. "No time to waste, my friend! GO!" Vasquez then slapped the two Lusitanos in front of the carriage, and as cannon fire was heard, Jack knew that he would shoot a lot of bullets this day.

The gate was blown up by the rebels' dynamites, and Jack proceeded to mercilessly gun down all the soldiers in the fortress, in the process blowing a carriage full of TNT that caused one of the towers to collapse. The horde of rebels then invaded the fortress and finished off the surviving soldiers, moving on to the inner parts of the fortress and freeing the captives there. Da Silva was hiding in one of the towers, shooting the rebels that climbed the wall with his Henry Repeater. Eventually, one of the Mexican soldiers threw a dynamite at the Gatling gun cart, and Jack was forced to leave the beauty of a gun behind.

Mexican army reinforcements were arriving, and without the Gatling gun, the rebels were not is advantage. But there was practically a crowd of bloodthirsty rebels defending the already dominated fortress, and maybe, just maybe, they could fend off the reinforcements. Meanwhile, Jack located and confronted Da Silva, and Da Silva attempted to kill the gringo with his handgun. Jack was faster though, and using Dead Eye, shot Da Silva's knee. He then proceeded to hogtie the captain and leave him on one of the cells of the fortress.

The defense against the Mexican army reinforcements was tough to win, but the rebels managed to kill the reinforcements with Jack's help of course. Vasquez and Jack then went to the cell where he left Da Silva and picked the Mexican captain, and Vasquez made an unremarkable speech to the rebels by telling them that even though this rebellion would start from scratch, they could do anything if they worked together. The next day, Da Silva's corpse was found lynched in Chuparosa, serving as a "message" to Moeda and Reyes.

Not four days after the assault on El Presidio, the rebel troops were already marching on Escalera. And the soldiers stationed within the town were quickly dispatched by the angry citizens who finally decided to rebel on the very capital of Nuevo Paraiso, and the remaining soldiers were all guarding Moeda's manor. The rebels led by Vasquez and aided by Jack, then easily broke into Moeda's manor and mercilessly massacred the soldiers guarding the tyrannical governor.

It was apparent that Moeda was not expecting an attack on this specific, since he was fucking another woman who was snatched from her family by the army. Upon hearing the gunshots, Moeda put on his colonel clothes back and used the woman as a hostage. Jack and Vasquez cornered Moeda on the living room, the tyrannical governor holding the woman hostage by putting a knife to her throat, threatening to kill her.

Everything seemed in control for Jack and Vasquez, but then Rose revealed himself from a nearby room with a pistol aimed at Jack. Moeda used the distraction to slit the woman's throat and throw her crumbling corpse at Vasquez and Jack's direction, while running to the backyard in order to escape on his stagecoach. The woman's crumbling corpse fell on Jack and he lost balance, but when he was sure that death would embrace him, he only saw blood appear on the wall behind Rose. The man who was about to shoot and kill him, fell screaming on the floor, with one bullet on each of his knees.

"Your target is neutralized, amigo!" Vasquez shouted, helping Jack to get on his feet. "But Moeda still lives, we cannot allow him to escape!"

Jack then quickly hogties Rose, soon running to the backyard alongside Vasquez. They saw Moeda's stagecoach escape, and Jack mounted his faithful Kentucky Saddler while Vasquez mounted his Hungarian Half-Bred. The two men then chased Moeda's stagecoach, and the pursuit ended when Vasquez managed to perfectly throw a fire bottle on the stagecoach, burning everyone inside. Moeda fell off the stagecoach, the fire that had plagued him vanished, but his luck was of no use, as Vasquez mercilessly shot the Colonel's head with his Schofield Revolver.

"Moeda is dead!" Vasquez proudly shouted. "Nuevo Paraiso is liberated and Moeda is fucking dead! Reyes is the next, I'll have his head!"

"Enjoy your victory, José." Jack calmly said. "But I'm afraid I must go, I have my target."

"Of course, amigo!" Vasquez replied. "May fortune favor your gun!"

Jack then proceeded to bring Rose to Blackwater, and received a large reward in return for his services. He wondered how many crimes and savageries that man committed to have such a high bounty on his head, but all that mattered is that with this money, he could restore the Ranch in Beecher's Hope and honor his father and mother. It was a bright future that was welcoming him, and with his soon-to-be wife he would continue the Marston family.

However, the future for Mexico was different. With Moeda's demise, it was obvious that another Revolution would ensue. Vasquez would probably take down Reyes and take his place as the next President of Mexico, and Jack believed that he would probably be a not-so-different version of Reyes, given everything he saw Vasquez doing. He was just glad that he didn't lived on that country, and it was more than likely that another revolution would begin in the next few years after the people were unsatisfied with their leader.

Arriving at his Ranch, he looked at his gorgeous soon-to-be wife.

"Where the hell have you been Jack?!" She furiously asked. "You told me you were only going away for one month, not two!"

 _Ah shit, I'll sure as hell have a lot of explaining to do._


End file.
